In order to meet the safety needs of other Divisions within NCI in addition to Viral Oncology and Chemical Carcinogenesis of DCCP, an Office of Research Safety in the Office of the Director, NCI is being established. This office will be staffed initially by two scientists who will be transferred from OB&EC.